


Soothing Flight

by Project_Stutter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, SU Redeemed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Stutter/pseuds/Project_Stutter
Summary: A short story written as practice for my Steven Universe AU.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Soothing Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story for my Steven Universe AU, Steven Universe: Redeemed; an AU where the Crystal Gems are Spinel, Jasper, and Bluebird.
> 
> This short fic is of a small scene between Bluebird and Steven when he was still a baby.
> 
> I mostly wrote this as practice for the actual fic I want to write for this au, I could probably do some changes to it but eh it's good enough for now to share.
> 
> That's all I got to say so I hope you guys enjoy!

This had been one of the first times Bluebird's been left on her own with Steven. There have been many times before where her, Spinel, and Jasper had to care for him while Greg wasn't able to at the moment, but her being completely on her own is new.

The house, that really to her and the others is just a single big room, built around the Temple is finished but there were only a few items strewn about and the only piece of furniture so far being a couch, the very couch Bluebird in fact is sat down at right now with a small sleeping Steven cradled snugly in her arms.

Bluebird turned towards a clock she remembered Spinel had decided to hang up on a wall closely to add at least a little bit of decor; half an hour. It has been nearly half an hour since Spinel and Jasper warped away to deal with an incident related to another corrupted gem, leaving Bluebird on her own with the small half-gem.

Bluebird leaned her head back and allowed a sigh to escape her, Steven hasn't even woken up yet and she already feels mentally drained. She closed her one non-gemstone eye, wanting to solve whatever thoughts are swelling up inside her.

* * *

_We can't stay like this, Ruby._

**_Don't you remember the last time we unfused? He was so upset that Bluebird left._ **

_ But we won't be able to keep this up forever, not with Garnet gone. _

**_Well what other choice do we have, Aqua? Right now, we just need to be here for Steven. We can at least agree on that, right?_ **

_..._

**_Right...?_ **

_...yeah, yeah we can. _

* * *

Bluebird's mental conversation ended abruptly as she heard a faint cry from the infant she had wrapped in her arms, signaling the end of his recent nap. She took an unnecessary but still needed breath as she placed a smile back onto her face. "Hey there sleepy gem…"

Steven's two small dot like eyes slowly opened and blinked around his surroundings until they landed on his multicolored guardian.

He stared for a few extra short minutes before he began to cry again, an action that caught Bluebird off guard. "Oh dear, what's wrong Steven?"

Bluebird summoned her wings of water and slowly floated up and off the couch, settling to hover slightly above the ground for now.

"You hungry? I'm not really sure what I can do about that if so. Maybe you're bored? No babies don't cry when they're bored do they? Uh…" Bluebird tried to focus on what the problem could be as she slowly started to fly around her surroundings. "Sometimes I really wish you could just tell me what is wro–wh..."

She cut herself off as she felt a small hand thump itself against the lower part of her face, giggling arrived seconds after said contact was made.

"What? You're...okay? But you were just...wait..." Bluebird banked her flight to the side, Steven laughed as some air brushed past him. It clicked. "Aw, you like flying too don'tcha?" With that Bluebird chose on a slow but steady pace as she began to float around the top of the room.

Like this there was no more crying, now replaced with cheerful laughter and an internal relaxation within Bluebird's mind. Before she knew it she found herself beginning to hum a slow tone.

_ "You're so unique, _

_ You're one of a kind, _

_ There's no one else, quite like you." _

Bluebird offered the small pink gemstone visible on the baby's navel a quiet glance, old memories of her now lost friend daring to flood back to the surface.

_ "If she were here with us we know she'd be so proud, _

_ No matter how little you've done." _

Bluebird felt a small finger poke at her face again as she maneuvered her own hand around and grabbed onto his, using her thumb to softly stroke the back of his hand.

_ "But what she left in her place, _

_ A new life, one that is ever changing. _

_ That may seem normal for you, _

_ But it's new to us." _

Letting out a sigh Bluebird stopped her movement and sat still in the air, she brought the small infant up to her face and planted a small kiss on Steven's forehead.

_ "You will do so much for this world, _

_ She strived to save. _

_ So please, don't cry, my dear, _

_ I'm right here." _


End file.
